A rise in the operating temperature of a power bus may indicate the presence of corrosion or a loss of integrity at mechanical junctions of the bus, potentially creating an operational failure or safety hazard. As a precaution, temperature monitoring or sensing devices, such as temperature sensors, may be installed at various locations in an electrical switchgear, including at a connection point on a power bus such as between a main bus and a feeder circuit. However, installation of temperature sensors on power buses generally requires the use of specialized tools and equipment to fasten the temperature sensors onto the power bus.